


I'm Okay, You're Okay, We're Okay

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Short, Small, dialogue prompt, fluffly, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt of "I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay." from my tumblr @fell-n-love-didnt-you





	I'm Okay, You're Okay, We're Okay

“I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

It’s whispered slowly into Baz’s ear. He can still feel his heartbeat in his ears and see the flames licking at the edge of his vision. He hears the piercing scream cutting through the air like a knife in warm butter. Snow always reassures him like this. It’s these six words that he wakes up to every night the flames visit him. 

“Baz? Darling, talk to me,” Snow whispers against the shell of his ear. Baz feels the stiffness in his fingers slowly leave him as he curls them around Snow’s defined bicep. It doesn’t matter what day or season or year Baz has this nightmare; he always wakes with his hand curled around Snow’s arm and his fangs popped dangerously close to the bronze neck he’s become so familiar with. 

The desire to bite is gone in an instant when he remembers the dream once more. That doesn’t mean he can’t feel saliva filling his mouth or hear the blood rushing just beneath the skin of Snow’s neck. He can practically smell the sweets Snow engulfs on a daily basis, and if that’s not enticing, Baz doesn’t know what is. 

As his fangs slowly shrink down to their normal size, he can taste the blood by the holes poked in his mouth. However, he can now reassure Snow that he’s fine. He nuzzles his crooked nose into a mole right above Snow’s pulse point and sighs. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Of course Snow asks. He always asks even though he knows the answer. It’s the little things like that that make Baz’s tightly held façade wear away over the years. It’s been years since Watford and even longer since the fateful attack that left him like this, but Snow is still here. He’s still asking and pulling Baz close and reassuring him. 

Baz shakes his head no, and Snow nods, pressing a kiss to Baz’s forehead. Baz moves his head so that he can kiss Snow properly. Snow pulls back after a second and asks, “Fangs?” Baz just nods, and Snow huffs out a little laugh against Baz’s lips. 

As Baz settles back down to try and fall asleep, he feels Snow’s arms tightening protectively around him as if they can squeeze the nightmares out. Baz wears a dopey grin as he says, “I love you, Simon.”

And he smiles more when Simon says it back.


End file.
